A Change in the Tide
by head slap 99
Summary: Post OOTP, After Sirius dies in the DOM, Harry takes a stand with himself, no longer will he be a push over. Armed with new friends and some new methods to fight, the Death Eaters will not know what hit them.


Hi All, This story was a plot I got while sitting at home on a late night, the idea is that Harry is able to use firearms in his fight against Voldermort. I hope you like it

* * *

A lone figure sat at the edge of the playfield, while he was actually 16 you could mistake him for a 13 year old, that's until you look into his emerald green eyes, the eyes of someone who has lost the will to live. less than three weeks had passed since that fateful battle in the department of mysteries where Sirius Black lost his life, three weeks since harry had last spoken to someone.

Anger and frustration were felt as harry started to think about what happened, it was his own stupidity harry felt that lead to the death of Sirius and the injury of both Ron and Hermione, Harry vowed to himself that he will never allow his feelings to override his logic and brains.

* * *

the next morning harry took a pair of shorts that Dudley owned and a some running shoes and took off, taking a 20 minute run after which he felt he could not breath, harry collapsed in the playground and tried to control his breathing when suddenly a shadow appeared beside him. gazing upwards Harry's hand automatically reached for his wand that was concealed within its holster on his hip seeing a young lady maybe in her early thirties harry tensed and he slowly drew his wand when the lady spoke,

"Hi there, you look exhausted and your muscles will probably cramp up it you stay like that. you really should stretch your muscles." the lady said.

"what type of stretches should I do?" Harry asked, while harry had attended school before Hogwarts he always skipped P.E or sat on the sidelines as they were an odd number of students in his grade so he was never picked.

"Well I can help you if you want" the lady said, "I'm Sam by the way, and you are?"

"Harry"

"Ok Harry. first off you should start by walking off the burning sensation that I'm sure that you have in your lower body." Sam said as she helped harry up and started walking to cool off, once they finished cooling off Sam lead harry through some basic stretches all the while chatting till she asked where he went to school.

"I go to a school called Hogwarts school for gifted people" Harry Lied easily to Sam even though he did not want to but sue to the statue of secrecy he could not tell her the truth .

"oh that's interesting" Sam replied when suddenly a voice came out of Sam's pocket

"Carter, What's your 20?" the voice asked.

"Sorry Harry one second" Sam said while she pulled out a small hand held radio "Jack this is Sam, I'm approximately 500 meters from the house due northeast in a play ground"

"Copy, were on our way to your location ETA 5 mikes. O'Neil out" The voice (Jack, Harry remembered) replied over the radio.

"Well Harry it was nice meeting you but I have to go now, Maybe we can run together sometime" Sam said while turning to wave at two men who were approaching them, one of them waved back and they kept walking.

"Ya, I would like that, do you live near here?" Harry replied

"Yes we are here till September "Sam said, she then turned and talked to the two men that had just arrived. "Jack, Daniel meet Harry, Harry meet Jack and Daniel" Pointed out each of them respectively.

"Pleasure" Harry said, what caught Harry's attention was that both of them were well built and wearing identical boots, pants and shirts all in black

both men replied in kind then turned to Sam "We need to go, they just called and we are moving out now, we should be there in 20 minutes so no time for you to head home to change, I have your Pack in the car and you can put on your kit there."

"If you don't mind me asking but what do you guys do? and what's with the black clothes?" Harry asked the men

"We work with the government, the black BDU's are our uniforms." Jack replied

"Ok, see you soon Sam and thanks for the help." Harry said.

"Same here Harry" Sam replied.

* * *

The next day Harry went through the same run but he felt a lot less out of breath after, he went through the cool down methods Sam had shown him the day before the walked towards the swing set and used the high bar to do some pull ups and then dropped down and did some push-ups and sit-ups. finishing his work out Harry headed home to start on his reading, after his conversation with himself two days before harry went to the local library and got some books on modern military tactics and weapons, his trail of thought was if he was able to effectively use modern weapons against Voldermort and his death eaters then they would not be able to fight back. Also, using modern weapons would enable Harry to get into the fight without using magic thus avoiding the trace.

as Harry sat in his room he started to write a list of the weapons that he saw and thought would be able to use and easily conceal on his person, so far he thought that the use of a sidearm such as the Colt M-1911 pistol would b effective in short range combat. however, Harry was also thinking in terms of the rest of the D.A, he felt that they should not be in the front line so he added the M-20 Sniper to the list he began to create.

* * *

Over the course of the week to follow harry met with Sam and Jack every day and started to put on a lot of muscle due to working out. about a week and a half after Harry Met Sam they were in the Play ground.

"Harry, what are you doing today? the guys and I were thinking of going and playing some Paintball at the local range and thought you might be interested to join in."

"Ya I would really like that, when were you thinking of going?" Harry asked

"In about half an hour, you in?"

"Yes, but I have never played and I don't own any gear" Harry Said

"Don't worry about that, the clothes we have and the guns we can rent from there, the guys and I will also be renting the guns from the range."Sam explained

so Harry and Sam headed over to their house where Sam unlocked the door and called the guys down. when Jack Joined them he handed Harry a box and told Him to Open it, When he did he found two set of the black clothes that the group wore along with a pair of black combat clothes.

"Jack this is great, thank you very much." Harry thanked him then asked "How much do I owe you for these."

"Nothing Harry, these are a gift from us, even though we have only known you for about two weeks we already think of you as part of the squad, so this is just a small token, alongside these" Jack said as Daniel handed Harry a Box that held a tactical vest like the one the team use and Sam handed Harry a two way radio with a tactical throat mike and earpiece. now go get dressed in the BDU's and boots and lets go, I'll put the vest and comm. set in the car with ours.

As Harry was getting dressed Sam turned to Jack. "Colonel, I heard Harry using some military phrases while we were working out, he also asked if we use firearms and if we could teach him how to use one, I think that there is something he is not telling us"

"Same here Captain, but I think he will tell us eventually, if he doesn't in two weeks we'll ask but not before then HUA*?"

"Alright" Sam was about to continue when they heard harry coming down the stairs, he looked like a member of the team with his BDU's on, Jack had setup a camera on a tripod and ushered them all into a photo before they left to go to the paintball field.

* * *

In the car Sam explained how to rig his vest for use and how to setup the comm. unit she also explained the rules of paintball so that harry would at least know them before they got there. when they arrived at the field Jack went over with Harry and checked out a paintball marker and a sniper rifle to le harry get the feel of them.

"First things first harry, when you are not on the range the marker is to be pointed towards the ground and the safety on" Jack explained while showing harry where the safety on the marker was located, then he had harry take some shots at a target down range, after that he handed harry the sniper rifle, when harry was using the normal marker he was doing quite well hitting the target at a rate of about 7 shots out of every 10, when Harry used the Sniper rifle he got a bit farther from the target, jack was shocked when harry took the first shot the started dialling in some new settings on the scope, the next shot was smack down in the middle of the target where the heart would usually be, after about 20 shots harry had hit all twenty including the first shot, all of them kill shots.

"Are you sure that this is the first time you have played paintball harry?" Jack asked

"Yes I am sure Jack why?"

"Because I have never seen someone use a rifle like that from the first time."

Jack radioed the rest of the squad and told them to get ready to play, Five minutes later they were out on the field with another 4 person team against them, since there was a lot of trees and high grass jack pulled out a can of camouflage paint and handed it around, Harry watched the rest of his squad apply the paint then used it the same way. Sam, Daniel and Jack were using normal markers while Harry was using the sniper rifle. The plan was simple, Harry was to find a good place to scout and take out the other team's players while covering the rest of his squad.

Suddenly a horn sounded and the team started to move out, Harry found a high level area with lots of trees and set up his rifle, using his binoculars he spotted his first enemy, the other team's sniper, pressing the PPT button on his radio he spoke "Hold, Hold, Hold, Drop down and stand-by, tango spotted."The rest of the squad dropped down and responded on the radio. Harry used his binoculars to measure the distance of the shot and dialled in the calculated adjustments and took a breath and squeezed the trigger twice, The two shots hit the other sniper where his heart would be effectively killing him, the other sniper looked down in shock then pulled out his white flag and walked out of the range. Harry radioed in again "Sierra Uniform this is Sierra 4 Tango down proceed."

"Sierra 4 this is Sierra 1 good kill, moving out." Jack transmitted.

five minutes later the other team was all down, two of them took two shots at the heart, the other two took two headshots each. when the horn sounded again harry made safe his rifle and headed out towards the gate, when he reached there he found the rest of his squad and the other squad waiting for him, Jack Made him take out the rifle and count how many rounds he had left in the magazine, the magazine holds about 30 rounds, when harry counted the rounds he had he found 22 left.

"Harry, you do know that you took out the entire other team alone, we didn't even fire a shot, and Double Taps** no less. Good Work" Jack smiled

"Hey Kid" One of the other team said, how long have you been playing paintball?"

"This is my first time sir" Harry Replied and the man looked at harry with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"How about a rematch? but this time Mr. sharpshooter here will be using a normal marker instead of the sniper." Daniel suggested

"You are on mate" the other squad said so they headed inside again and played another 3 rounds all of them Harry and Co. Won.

When they walked out of the field all of the people that work at the range we standing there and clapping, they were clapping for harry. apparently the field had cameras all over the place including one right over where harry was using as his sniper nest. One of the Staff members who had on a different coloured shirt walked out to harry and introduced himself as the owner and asked that harry come in the day after with his team, there was an SAS unit coming in and wanted to have a good match, the owner was going to have the staff join the unit but after what he saw with Harry and the team he thought that they would be a better match for them.

* * *

* HUA is an acronym for Heard Understood Acknowledged used by the armed services.

** Double Tap or Tap-Tap is a method of shooting where Special Forces fire two rounds either in the heart or head of a target.

A.N: That's the First Chapter of the story, More to come soon but no promises as I will be moving to another country in 2 weeks. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, Anyone who Can guess where the Characters of the Squad are from will get a mention in the next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think and if I should go on.

Cheers Head Slap 99


End file.
